Attached, Possesive and Stubborn
by SimbaRella
Summary: SiChul yang melakukan kegiatan 'menjurus' di belakang anaknya yang asik main playstation. Gimana kalau anaknya noleh? Gimana kalau putri mereka ngelihat? NERAKA MENANTI! EPILOG! Dibumbui dengan anak-anak member Super Junior dengan berbagai karakter! Don't miss it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Attached, Possessive & Stubborn

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELFs, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre(s): Romance, Comedy

Rated: M (for languages)

Warning(s): BoyxBoy, Miss typo, OOC akut, Gaje, Abal, etc.

Summary: "Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan tiga hal; attached, possessive dan stubborn. Kalau Hyung ingin Heechul Hyung tahu bahwa Hyung mencintainya, Hyung harus menunjukkan ketiga hal itu padanya!"

Berawal dari ajaran sesat magnae Super Junior, Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang 'mengerikan' bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi~"

Seluruh member Super Junior yang kini sedang berkumpul di dorm lantai 12 untuk sarapanpun mengangkat kepala mereka. Memandang heran kepada namja atletis yang berjalan dengan senyum merekah nan menawan ke arah mereka.

"Pagi, Siwon-ah. Hari ini tidak ada latihan, 'kan? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, Hyung?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Boleh. Tentu boleh, Siwon-ah," sahut Leeteuk.

Siwon melebarkan senyumannya hingga terlihat jelas dekik manis di pipinya. "Hari ini aku free, jadi aku mau mengantar Heechul Hyung bekerja."

Heechul yang sebelumnya hanya cuek dan tetap memakan sarapannya pun tersedak mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia menoleh cepat, "Uhuk! Mwo?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka, Hyung?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul menggeleng. "Heran saja," gumamnya.

Siwon berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping kursi Heechul. Ia mencolek bahu Donghae yang duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu. "Hae Hyung pindah!" perintahnya.

Donghae tertohok. "Mwo? Enak saja! Aku kan sudah menempatinya lebih dulu!"

"Pokoknya pindah! Aku mau duduk di sebelah Heechul Hyung!" paksa Siwon.

"Kau kan bisa duduk di kursi yang lain, Siwon-ah. Yesung Hyung belum datang, jadi kau bisa duduk di sebelah Wookie," kata Eunhyuk.

Siwon mendengus. "Ya sudah kalau tidak boleh. Aku tidak ikut sarapan!" tukasnya, lalu berbalik.

"Hae-ah!" panggil Leeteuk pelan sambil memberi gesture agar Donghae mau pindah.

"Tapi Hyung..."

"Kau bilang aku Hyung kesayanganmu, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk datar, namun mematikan.

Donghae merengut. Berdiri dengan kesal dan berjalan dengan kaki menghentak. Berpindah duduk di samping adik kesayangannya.

Ryeowook terkikik geli. Namja mungil itu mengusap-usap punggung Donghae untuk meredakan kekesalannya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Duduklah, Siwonnie. Jangan ngambek lagi," bujuk Leeteuk.

Siwon tersenyum senang. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Heechul.

Heechul melirik Siwon dengan sudut matanya. "Kau senang, huh?"

Siwon tertawa riang bagaikan anak kecil, kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Sangat!"

.

Siwon menepikan mobilnya di depan Kantor Distrik Sungdong. Heechul pun melepas safety beltnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Matanya melebar menyadari Siwon tetap mengunci pintunya. Ia melirik sebal ke arah Siwon. "Buka kuncinya, Siwon-ah!"

"Kiss me first?" Siwon menyentuh pipi kanannya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"You won't get it!" sungut Heechul.

"And you'll never get out of my car~" sahut Siwon enteng.

Heechul menggeram kesal. "I fucking hate you!"

Siwon terkekeh. "I love you so fucking damn much."

Heechul menggerakkan bibirnya. Berniat untuk membalas, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

'Cup'

"Your lips feel much better, ya know?" kata Siwon, tampak menikmati bibirnya yang baru saja mengecup singkat bibir merah Heechul. Setelahnya, ia membuka kunci mobil.

'Blush'

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Heechul. "You... You're such a bastard, Choi Siwon!" hardiknya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil, keluar dari mobil Siwon dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Siwon tertawa kecil. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia melihat Heechul yang telah masuk ke dalam gedung tempatnya melaksanakan wajib militer kemudian melajukan mobilnya. "And you're such a pretty boy, Kim Heechul."

.

"I kinda miss you, Cindy~" Siwon berbisik di telinga Heechul. Ia memeluk bahu namja cantik itu dari belakang.

Heechul tersentak kaget. Ia menyikut perut Siwon hingga pemuda tampan itu mengaduh dan melepaskan rangkulannya.

Namja cantik itu berbalik dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi, Simba?" tanyanya. Seingatnya, Siwon sudah pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengantar Heechul kembali ke dorm selepas bekerja.

"Because I miss you," jawab Siwon, menyengir lebar.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. Ia berjalan melewati Siwon dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Siwon mengekor di belakangnya.

Namja tampan itu menyodorkan sebuah paper bag ke depan wajah Heechul yang kini sedang duduk di sofa panjang sembari menonton acara televisi.

Heechul menerimanya dengan dahi mengernyit. "What is this?"

"White chocolate for my Cinderella Hyung," ucap Siwon.

"REALLY?" seru Heechul dengan mata berbinar. Ia membuka paper bag berwarna coklat pastel ditangannya dan menemukan beberapa bungkus coklat putih. Ia memekik senang dan memeluk Siwon.

"Gomapta~"

"Gimme a kiss, please~"

'Cup'

Heechul mengecup kilat bibir Siwon, "You've got it!" Namja tercantik di Super Junior itupun mulai melahap coklatnya dan membiarkan Siwon tercengang.

Setelah kembali ke kesadarannya, Siwon tersenyum simpul. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa berbantalkan paha Heechul dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kamu ngantuk, MaSi?" tanya Heechul. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya—yang bersih—di helai rambut Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk. Membuat Heechul sedikit bergetar karena rasa geli di perutnya. "Di mana yang lain, Hyung?"

"Jungsoo di Star King, Shindong di Shimshimtapa dan Donghae di dorm bawah, bersama Eunhyuk."

"Mmhh... You smell like cherries, Hyung. And I love it~" gumam Siwon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Heechul hampir tersedak oleh coklat yang dimakannya. Lagi-lagi Siwon membuat pipinya mengeluarkan semburat pink yang amat manis.

.

"Heechul Hyung, aku pulang~" seru Donghae, memasuki dorm.

"Hngh..." Heechul yang setengah tertidur di sofa mengguman kecil sambil mengucek matanya. "Ngh... Hae-ah? Kau sudah pulang, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk meski Heechul tidak melihatnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Siwon yang tidur di paha Heechul sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Iapun mengedikkan bahu pertanda tidak peduli dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal di sebelah sofa Heechul.

Heechul menepuk punggung Siwon dengan lembut. "MaSi, pindah ke kamar sana!"

Siwon menguap lebar, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretak tulang. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, namja bertubuh atletis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul. Memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Manjanya jadi kayak Kyuhyun ke Sungmin Hyung.' Namja fishy itu meletakkan sebuah tas plastik putih di atas meja. "Hyung mau jeruk?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Boleh." Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil jeruk, namun Donghae segera menahannya.

"Biar kukupaskan, Hyung," ucap namja fishy itu, mengambil buah jeruk di dalam plastik dan segera mengupasnya.

Heechul memutar bola mata bosan, sedangkan Siwon langsung mengerjap bangun.

"Tidak boleh!" tandas Siwon. Matanya melotot ke arah Donghae.

Sebelah alis Donghae terangkat. "Kamu kenapa, sih? Sejak pagi selalu mencari gara-gara denganku!"

Heechul menghela nafas berat. "Biar kukupas sendiri saja, Hae-ah," ujar Heechul, enggan terjadi keributan.

"Kau tidak sayang padaku, Hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan raut muka sedih. Ini adalah kebiasaannya dengan Ryeowook, mengupaskan kulit jeruk untuk Cinderella Hyung mereka. Dan setiap Heechul menolak, kalimat itu akan menjadi andalan keduanya.

"Bu...bukan begitu, Hae-ah," desah Heechul.

"Chullie Hyung tidak boleh makan jeruk darimu!" tukas Siwon sekali lagi.

"Heechul Hyung pasti mau, iya kan, Hyung?"

"Tidak!"

"Mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Hyung~" Donghae menatap Heechul dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bukan menahan tangis, tapi mengeluarkan jurus 'Bada Eyes'. Biasanya Heechul akan luluh karena Donghae adalah adik kesayangannya.

Heechul mendesah lirih. "Aku... aku mau makan jeruk dari Donghae..."

Siwon membelalakkan matanya. Kekesalannya semakin berlipat saat Donghae menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sambil menyengir penuh kemenangan. "Cinderella tidak sayang Simba," ucapnya ketus. Ia mengambil paper bag berisi coklat putih yang dibawanya khusus untuk Heechul, meremasnya kuat sampai remuk, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"CHOI SIWON! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Heechul syok melihat coklat kesukaannya berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Makan saja jeruk dari namdongsaeng kesayanganmu itu! Kau tidak butuh coklat putih dariku!" sungut Siwon, melangkah pergi keluar dari dorm dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Heechul menggeram kesal sambil menendang-nendang meja. "Kuda jelek!"

.

"Mmhh..." Heechul menggeliat kecil saat tidurnya terusik oleh sebuah lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya.

Namja berkulit putih susu itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan hanya mendapatkan kegelapan. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah larut malam dan dia yakin telah tidur beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan lampu yang telah padam.

Ia meraba tangan yang memeluknya dan terkekeh pelan merasa mengenali si pemilik tangan kekar itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya seseorang yang telah memeluknya dari belakang.

Heechul menggeleng kecil. Merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap wajah Siwon. "Sudah tidak marah, heum?"

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Siapa yang marah?" sangkalnya.

"Lalu?"

"Cuma ngambek. Habisnya Hyung pilih kasih, sih."

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak makan jeruk dari Donghae, aku tidak pilih kasih?"

Bibir Siwon semakin maju ke depan.

"Sana keluar, aku mau tidur," usir Heechul.

"Andwae! Aku mau tidur sama Heenim Hyung," putus Siwon. Direngkuhnya kembali pinggang ramping Heechul.

Alis Heechul bertaut. "Kau mau tidur di dorm? Tumben.."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau melakukan banyak hal mengejutkan hari ini, Siwon-ah," ucap Heechul menilai. Didorongnya pelan dada bidang Siwon. "Keluar sana! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan kuda!"

"Aaaahh... Hyung~ aku mau tidur denganmu!" rengek Siwon. Lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Heechul semakin erat.

"Tidak mau!" Heechul menendang tubuh Siwon kuat-kuat, namun tenaga Siwon tentulah lebih besar. Semakin kuat ia meronta, semakin erat pula pelukan Siwon.

"Pokoknya kita harus tidur bersama!" cetus Siwon.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin, sih? Lepas! Sesak tau!"

"Aku lepas asal boleh tidur bareng Chullie Hyung, ya?"

Heechul mendengus. "Kutolak pun kau tetap akan memaksa."

Siwon tersenyum manis. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, namun tetap yakin Heechul tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kita tidur bersama, biar seperti sepasang kekasih," ucap Siwon, pelan.

Heechul yang semenjak tadi terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya pun terdiam. "Mwoya?"

"KyuMin tidur sekamar, YeWook juga sekamar waktu Yesung Hyung belum pindah ke apartementnya. Sekarang, giliran kita!"

"A-aish... Apasih yang kau bicarakan? Sudahlah, aku mau tidur!" Heechul menautkan jemarinya, lalu menjadikannya bantal di samping kepalanya.

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung~"

"..."

"HYUNG!"

"BERISIK MASI!"

"Makanya jawab aku!"

"Aish... jinjja!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. "What?"

"Kiss~"

"Tadi pagi dan sore kan sudah," elak Heechul.

"Kiss!" paksa Siwon.

"Urgh..." Heechul mengerang. Dikecupnya kilat bibir Siwon. "Sudah—mmppff!" Heechul membelalakkan matanya saat Siwon menarik kepalanya dan mengecup bibirnya dalam.

Tubuhnya meleleh ketika Siwon mengulum bibirnya. Pandangannya memburam sebelum matanya tertutup rapat.

"Aaaaahh..." desah lirih keluar dari sudur bibir Heechul saat Siwon mengulum lidahnya.

"Aangh..."

Siwon menyedot lidah Heechul. Digiringnya lidah namja cantik itu sampai masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh...ahh..." Heechul meremas surai hitam Siwon yang selalu terlihat basah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya dapat semakin masuk ke dalam rongga basa Siwon.

Siwon menekan tengkuk Heechul, membuat bibir mereka semakin menempel erat.

"Ahn...Wonihh..."

Saliva keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebelah tangan Heechul melingkar di leher Siwon sementara tangannya yang lain tetap menjambak rambut Siwon sedikit kasar. Tubuhnya mendekat hingga dadanya yang berisi—kata Kangin—bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Siwon.

"Mmhh... Siwon...hngh..."

Tangan Siwon masuk ke dalam kaos putih Heechul, membelai perut ratanya. Membuat tubuh Heechul meremang karena sentuhannya.

"Aaaaaangh..." Heechul mendesah panjang saat Siwon mencubit nipple kanannya.

"Miaw~"

Heechul secepat kilat melepaskan pagutan Siwon. Seuntai benang saliva tercipta dari bibir keduanya. Siwon pun juga mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kaos Heechul.

"Ingatkan aku untuk mendepaknya keluar dari kamarmu, Hyung," ucap Siwon dengan nafas teratur, berbeda dengan Heechul yang seperti orang yang membutuhkan tabung oksigen.

Andai saat ini pikiran Heechul bekerja dengan benar, namja seputih susu itu pasti telah menendang pantat Siwon sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur karena berniat membuang kucing kesayangannya.

Heebum melenggang kembali ke tempat tidur kecilnya setelah berhasil menyelamatkan tuannya dari kepincangan di pagi hari.

Siwon menarik kepala Heechul hingga terbenam di dadanya. 'Gulp!' Ia meneguk ludahnya lumayan keras agar Heechul dapat mendengarnya. "Mm... It was very sweet. I think heaven has greeted me before I felt the death. Next time I have to feel it again."

Mendengarnya, Heechul meremas dada Siwon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Good night, Rell~"

"...Good night, Simba.."

.

Heechul menggeliat resah merasakan pipinya yang basah. 'Siapa lagi sekarang?' batinnya kesal, merasa selalu ada orang yang mengganggu tidur berharganya. Dia yakin seseorang baru saja mengecup pipi kirinya sampai basah.

Hidung mancungnya mencium bau khas dari susu vanila yang uap hangatnya masih mengepul. Ia membuka matanya dan melenguh.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan segelas susu vanila hangat ke depan wajahnya.

"Good morning, Cinderella~ Do you want to drink warm milk?"

"Miaw~" Heechul mengeong, mengingatkan Siwon bahwa ia tidak bisa memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang masih mengepulkan uap alias panas.

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Aku bercanda." Ia mengambil segelas susu vanila yang tersisa di atas nampan yang ada di atas meja nakas yang berdekatan dengan tempat tidur Heechul, lalu menyerahkannya pada namja cantik itu.

Heechul menerima susu yang telah dingin itu dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Diteguknya perlahan susu vanila buatan Siwon. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itupun melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama kemudian susu di gelas mereka habis tak bersisa. Heechul menjilati bibirnya tanda merasa nikmat.

"Enak? Aku yang buat lho~" tanya Siwon sambil bernarsis ria. Ia mengambil gelas kosong di tangan Heechul dan menaruhnya kembali di nampan.

"Sangat! Kau campurkan apa sampai bisa seenak itu?" tanya Heechul penasaran. Rasa kantuknya di pagi hari langsung melayang.

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Aku campur pakai cintaku."

Heechul memukul pelan lengan Siwon. "Dasar!"

.

Heechul mengunyah nasi gorengnya lamat-lamat sambil melirik Siwon. Pemuda jangkung itu tampak begitu semangat melahap wafelnya dan sesekali menyeruput kopi espressonya.

Heechul menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah dihadapkan pada makanan favoritnya, nasi goreng kimchi. Namun cara makannya tidak sehyper Siwon.

Siwon menoleh kearah Heechul karena menyadari bahwa dirinya dipandangi terus menerus. "Mau?" tawarnya.

"Enak?" tanya Heechul ragu.

"Sangat-sangat enak!" jawab Siwon yakin.

Member Super Junior yang lain terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Siwon. Di mata mereka saat ini, Siwon seperti bocah lelaki kecil yang tengah menikmati wafelnya yang ia celupkan ke saus stroberi. Siwon dihadapan mereka benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dengan Siwon yang bak 'Prince Charming' di hadapan kaum hawa.

Heechul tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Siwon. Ia memandang Siwon yang mengambil wafel dengan tangannya, mencelupkan sebagian ke saus stroberi dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Heechul.

Namja cantik itu kembali tersenyum. "Aaa..." Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar dan menggigit wafel yang disuapkan oleh Siwon.

Sudut bibir Siwon terangkat mengetahui Heechul mengunyah wafelnya dengan lahap. "Enak, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan yang dibalas oleh anggukan Heechul.

"Cieeeee... Sepertinya ada spesies baru setelah ikan dan monyet," sorak Kyuhyun. HaeHyuk tersipu malu di samping evil itu.

"Memangnya apa, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerjapkan matanya, imut. Tak tahukah dia jika sekarang Yesung sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipinya?

"Kuda dan kucing!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

'Tuiiiiinnggg~' Sebuah serbet makan melayang ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun merengut, membuang serbet yang dilemparkan oleh Heechul dan mengadu pada Bunnynya, "Minnie~ Heechul Hyung menjahatiku!"

Sungmin tertawa pelan dan segera memeluk kekasihnya.

Evil magnae itu tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Tangannya dengan pintar meraba-raba tubuh berisi Sungmin.

"Kyu, jangan racuni pikiran polos anakku!" kata Leeteuk menengahi.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Anak Umma yang mana?"

Yesung membelai surai merah Ryeowook. "Siapa lagi anak Umma yang polos kalau bukan kau, Chagiya? Eunhyuk kan amat sangat tidak polos."

"HYUNG!" teriak pasangan beda alam di depan Yesung.

.

"Cinderella~"

"Ne?"

CUP

"Saranghae~"

"YOU DUMBASS HORSE, CHOI SIWON!"

.

"Chullie Hyung~"

"Mwo?"

"Suapi aku, ya?"

"For fuck's sake, what the goddamn fuck is wrong with you, Horse?"

.

"Heenim Hyung~"

"What do you want now, MaSi?"

CUP

"Forgive me, but... I can't stop~ Hehe.."

"You're a freak, Horse!"

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tidaaaaaakkkkk! Rating turun karena emang ga ada lemon. Rated M Cuma buat languages. Jeongmal mianhaeyo~

Happy Reading, ne?

Title: Attached, Possessive & Stubborn

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELFs, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre(s): Romance, Comedy

Rated: T semi M (for languages)

Warning(s): BoyxBoy, Miss typo, OOC akut, Gaje, Abal, etc.

Summary: "Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan tiga hal; attached, possessive dan stubborn. Kalau Hyung ingin Heechul Hyung tahu bahwa Hyung mencintainya, Hyung harus menunjukkan ketiga hal itu padanya!"

Berawal dari ajaran sesat magnae Super Junior, Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang 'mengerikan' bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chullie Hyung~"

"Mwo?"

"Suapi aku, ya?"

"For fuck's sake, what the goddamn fuck is wrong with you, Horse?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heenim Hyung~"

"What do you want now, MaSi?"

CUP

"Forgive me, but... I can't stop~ Hehe.."

"You're a freak, Horse!"

.

.

.

.

.

"You goddamn fucking stupid, MaSi! Aku bilang strawberry ice cream, bukan vanilla ice cream!" dengus Heechul.

Siwon menghela nafas. Dia sudah lelah disuruh-suruh ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari Super Junior, namun sampai di rumah, bukannya mendapat ciuman dari Heechul, malah mendapat semburan mulut pedasnya. "Strawberry ice creamnya tinggal satu, Hyung."

"Dan kenapa kau malah memberikannya pada monyet udik itu? Kemarin kau bilang suka padaku, tapi sekarang kau lebih mementingkan Eunhyuk!"

CUP

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat Heechul diam tak berkutik. "Sudah?"

Rona pink menghiasi pipi Heechul. "K-kau..."

Siwon tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, membuka tutup cup eskrimnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak stroberi dari dalam plastik.

Ryeowook dengan sigap memberinya sebilah pisau buah. Siwon menerimanya tanpa lupa berterima kasih. Pemuda jangkung itu memotong beberapa buah stroberi menjadi dua bagian dan mencelupkannya ke cup eskrim.

Ia menarik lembut tangan Heechul hingga terduduk di sebelahnya. Tersenyum manis melihat Heechul yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

Siwon menyendok eskrim vanila yang telah bertabur potongan stroberi itu. "Ice cream... and strawberry. Bukankah sekarang sudah jadi eskrim stroberi, Hyung?" katanya. Lalu menyuapkannya ke bibir Heechul.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Heechul. Rasa manis eskrim vanila yang meleleh di bibirnya dan rasa asam stroberi yang sangat segar di setiap gigitannya bersatu menjalar di seluruh rongga mulutnya. Great! It's more delicious than strawberry ice cream!

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Heechul. "It feels good, right?"

Heechul berdeham, memaksa senyumnya untuk menghilang. "Aku tidak jadi marah padamu," ucapnya datar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung Hyung Hyuuuuuunggg!" Donghae berteriak-teriak histeris sambil berlari mengelilingi dorm.

Heechul berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Kau sudah seperti monyet kelaparan yang mencari pisang di padang pasir, Hae-ah. Waeyo?"

Donghae langsung berhenti setelah menemukan kakak tertua keduanya. "Cepat lihat ke jendela! Cepat cepat cepat!"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Heechul bingung sambil melangkah ke jendela kamarnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat belasan balon berbentuk hati dengan aneka warna beterbangan melewati jendela kamarnya menuju langit.

Matanya memicing mengeja tulisan yang ada di balon tersebut. "Saranghaeyo, Kim Heechul."

Donghae buru-buru menghampiri Hyungnya. "Sepertinya asalnya dari lantar 10, dormnya Hyukkie~" Ia membuka jendela dan mengambil sebuah balon hati berwarna merah muda. "Saranghaeyo, Kim Heechul. Hyung, lihat! Ada gambar kudanya di pojok bawah!" pekiknya, menunjuk-nunjuk gambar kecil berbentuk kuda di pojok bawah balon.

Heechul langsung merebut balon di tangan Donghae untuk memastikannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat dengan wajah memerah. "CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ish... dingin sekali~" Heechul menggosok-gosok lengannya yang tertutupi oleh piyama. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya dan menguap kecil.

Maniknya yang secemerlang mutiara hitam menengok ke samping kirinya. Dahinya mengkerut seketika. "Dimana kuda mesum itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ia bergidik merasakan hawa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Namja cantik itu memeluk lengannya sendiri dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela. Lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut. "Seingatku, aku sudah menutup jendela," gumamnya lagi.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan tirai putih di jendelanya. Heechul menyibak selimutnya. Kakinya menapak di lantai menuju jendela.

JDUARR!

Ia tersentak kaget mendengar suara letusan. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk menutup jendela dan menatap langit, sumber bunyi letusan berasal.

Mulutnya menganga lebar dengan mata membulat syok. Kembang api menghias langit malam, mengukir namanya yang dikelilingi tanda hati. Serta kerlip-kerlip kembang api berbentuk hati kecil di sekeliling kembang api raksasa itu.

Tak berselang lama, potongan kertas-kertas kecil berwarna putih berhamburan jatuh dari atas langit. Heechul menggapai beberapa kertas ke dalam genggamannya. Ada tulisan di kertas itu dengan tinta emas. Dari tulisannya saja, Heechul sudah tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

"Mahal kita? Ti amo? Ich liebe dich? Volim te? Apa ini?" gumamnya bingung. Ia kembali menggapai sebuah kertas dan membacanya, "Ai...shiteru..."

Untuk bahasa yang satu ini, dia sangat tahu artinya. Heechul menggigit jarinya menahan senyum yang hampir terpatri di bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ulah...

"Seribu kata cinta untuk Kim Heechul," bibir seseorang bertubuh kekar yang kini telah memberikan suhu hangat di tubuhnya lewat sebuah pelukan.

.  
.

.

.

.

Dia sangat-sangat membenci hari ini!

Jika tahu begini jadinya, Siwon akan lebih memilih untuk tidak menjemput Heechul di kantornya. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Ini karena... HEECHUL BERSAMA PRIA LAIN!

Hujan yang cukup deras saat Heechul pulang memaksanya untuk tinggal lebih lama di kantor distrik. Ia memang bisa saja pulang dengan mobil Siwon, namun ia tidak tega meninggalkan rekan wamilnya—Hwanhee—sendirian di kantor.

Pria yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu membawa motor dan lupa membawa jas hujan. Hwanhee bersikukuh tidak mau meninggalkan motornya dan menumpang pada mobil Siwon.

Alhasil, disinilah mereka. Di cafetaria yang ada di lantai dasar kantor sembari menunggu hujan reda.

"Benar tidak mau ikut?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi.

Hwanhee menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa pulang naik motor kalau hujan sudah berhenti. Mau kopi?" Ia menawarkan kopi panas dalam papercup di tangannya.

Dengan menyesal Heechul menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa minum yang panas-panas."

Siwon tetap di posisinya. Duduk bersandar di sandaran kursi, kaki selonjor yang menendang-nendang kecil kaki meja dan bibir mengerucut sambil menggigit sedotan di papercupnya yang berisi cappucino. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Heechul dan Hwanhee yang mengacuhkannya.

Hwanhee melepaskan mantel bulunya. "Kalau begitu pakai mantelku supaya tubuhmu tetap hangat, ya?" Ia langsung memakaikan mantelnya ke tubuh Heechul yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis.

'Brak'

Keduanya terlonjak kaget saat Siwon menendang kaki meja dengan cukup keras. "Kau ini kenapa sih, Kuda?" desis Heechul.

Siwon membuang muka, "Maaf~" ucapnya setengah hati.

Hwanhee menyeringai, "Heechullie, dinginkah? Kuhangatkan, ya?" ucapnya perhatian. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Heechul dan menggosoknya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak..." Heechul jadi kelimpungan menghadapi tingkah Hwanhee. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hwanhee memanggilnya dengan begitu mesra?

BRAK!

Siwon menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Berdiri sampai kursinya jatuh dan menarik kerah kemeja Hwanhee. "Apasih maumu?"

"Woo...woo... Calm down, Siwon-ah. What's wrong with you?" Hwanhee mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti orang menyerah. Ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Siwon-ah!" Heechul langsung menarik tangan Siwon sampai cengkeramannya pada kerah Hwanhee terlepas. "Bersikaplah yang sopan pada Hyungmu!"

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan!" ketus Siwon sambil menunjuk wajah Hwanhee dengan tidak sopan.

"I don't do anything," ucap Hwanhee dengan polosnya.

"Argh!" seru Siwon kesal. Dengan paksa ia melepaskan mantel di tubuh Heechul, membuangnya tepat ke wajah Hwanhee dan menarik kasar tangan Heechul keluar dari cafetaria. Menembus hujan, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Melajukannya dengan cepat membelah jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh! It's all because of you, Ma Siwon! Bajuku jadi basah semua!" gerutu Heechul. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang basah. Kini keduanya berada di dalam lift, hanya berdua.

Seketika ia merasakan beban di punggungnya. Namja tampan di belakangnya memeluknya erat. Beruntung lehernya tidak tercekik lengan besar Siwon.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" bisik Siwon.

Heechul mengernyit tak mengerti. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, iapun tersadar. "Are you jealous?" tanyanya, terkekeh pelan.

"Ne.." lirih Siwon.

Namja cantik itu terhenyak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan berkata jujur dan membuang gengsinya.

"Tidak... kau tenang saja, kami tidak ada apa-apa. He's just a friend."

Entah apa yang mendorongnya hingga ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Siwon salah paham. WAIT! Tidak ingin Siwon salah paham? Bukankah kalau Siwon salah paham, dia bisa bernafas lega karena terlepas dari belenggu pemuda Choi itu? Apakah itu berarti ia ingin Siwon tetap di sisinya? Jangan bilang jika dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Siwon! NO WAY!

Terlalu larut bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Heechul tak mengetahui bahwa Siwon menekan tombol lift menuju lantai teratas, bukan lantai 12 tempat dorm Super Junior berada.

Keduanya saling mengunci bibir masing-masing dengan Siwon yang masih betah memeluk Hyungnya hingga pintu lift bergeser terbuka.

Heechul melongo. Seharusnya dia menemukan koridor panjang setelah pintu lift terbuka, namun yang ia temukan malah pelataran luas yang basah oleh hujan.

Siwon segera mendorongnya sampai keluar dari lift sebelum pintunya tertutup.

Heechul menggeram kesal karena tubuhnya harus kembali basah-bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya-terguyur hujan. "Argh! What are you doing, Ma Siwon? Kau membuatku basah!" serunya kesal.

Siwon tertawa lepas. Ia menendang genangan air tepat di depannya sampai menyiprat ke tubuh Heechul.

"CHOI SIWON!" teriak Heechul. Ia balas menendang genangan air yang terkumpul ke arah Siwon.

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa, dengan binar mata yang begitu kentara. Yang nyatanya sanggup membuat Heechul terpukau melihatnya.

Mereka berdua berbasah-basahan di bawah hujan. Bergandengan tangan sambil menari-nari tidak jelas dan tertawa lepas bersama. Sesekali Siwon menggendong Cinderellanya sambil berlari tanpa tujuan atau hanya berputar-putar.

Setelah lelah, Siwon akan kembali memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Menuntun kedua tangan namja cantik itu menengadah ke atas, mengumpulkan air hujan. Percikanmmya membasahi wajah mereka. Lalu, setelah seluruh airnya terkumpul, Siwon akan dengan sengaja mengguyurkan air itu ke wajah cantik Heechul. Dan Heechul akan membalasnya dengan tendangan.

Sepertinya... Siwon tidak jadi menbenci hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigo... Apa Seoul terendam banjir?" pekik Shindong, sesaat setelah membukakan pintu untuk Siwon dan Heechul. Keduanya tampak basah kuyup sambil menjinjing sepatu masing-masing yang meneteskan air tanpa henti.

Heechul melengos, lalu masuk. "Tanyakan saja pada kuda itu!"

"We were just dating," ucap Siwon singkat.

"JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA, SIMBA!"

"Ups~"  
.

.

.

.

.

"Siwon lama," keluh Shindong.

"Padahal aku sudah lapar," sambung Eunhyuk.

Keduanya terduduk lemas di sofa dorm lantai 12 sembari memegangi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Hari ini Yesung 'menculik' Ryeowook dengan alasan membeli makan untuk Ddangkomi, Ddangkomeng dan Koming. Namun, itu menjadi alasan terbodoh jika kenyataannya membeli makanan hewan memakan waktu seharian. Bilang aja mau kencan.

Kyuhyun membanting joystick miliknya ke karpet, lalu menyurukkan kepalanya ke paha sang kekasih. Dia tidak mood bermain game karena kelaparan.

Changmin—yang sedang berkunjung ke dorm Super Junior untuk menyanggupi tantangan battle game dengan Kyuhyun—pun ikut menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Suara kenop pintu yang terbuka membuat mereka semua menoleh cepat. Namun harapan mereka sirna seketika karena ternyata yang datang bukan Siwon.

"Hahh... Kenapa malah Heechul Hyung yang datang?" desah Changmin.

Heechul mendelik. "Apa maksudmu, Bocah? Kau pikir aku tidak boleh datang ke dormku sendiri?"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya, "Aish... Bukan begitu, Hyung!"

Heechul menatap tampang kusut adik-adiknya. "Waeyo?"

"Siwon tidak pulang-pulang setelah kami menyuruhnya membeli makanan untuk makan malam," jelas Sungmin.

"Oh, tadi aku melihatnya di kasir, mungkin sebentar lagi kembali," ucap Heechul santai, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bareng sekalian?" tuntut Eunhyuk.

Heechul membuang muka. 'Aku kan ingin pulang dengan selamat,' batinnya dongkol. Jika pulang dengan Siwon, ia tidak akan tahu berapa kali namja itu akan mencium pipi dan bibirnya. "Memangnya Ryeowook kemana?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Diculik Yesung Hyung," sahut Shindong.

"Makanan di kulkas?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Dihabisin Changmin~" jawab mereka serempak. Changmin tersenyum tanpa dosa melihat Heechul yang memutar bola matanya.

"Heenim, bisakah kau susul Siwon dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang?" pinta Leeteuk. Ia sedikit menyesal menyuruh Siwon membeli makanan untuk makan malam mereka setelah tahu Siwon tidak kunjung kembali. 'Dia terlalu tampan, apa dia terjebak kerumunan gadis remaja?'

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Heechul sedikit kesal. Dia kan baru pulang kerja, masih lelah. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya, dia hanya tidak mau terkena serangan jantung kalau berlama-lama dengan Siwon. Pria itu membuat jantungnya bermasalah. Berdebar kencang dan aneh.

"Heechul Hyung kan namjachingunya," celetuk Donghae.

"Benar!" timpal Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendelik, "Siapa-"

"Hyung, cepat susul Siwon~" rengek Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah Hyung~" pinta Donghae. Merengek-rengek seperti namjachingunya.

"Aish!" Heechul menendang pelan meja, lalu beranjak bangun dan segera meninggalkan dorm.

Member yang tersisa tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung jaket hijaunya. Bibir tipisnya yang menggoda terlihat menggerutu di sepanjang koridor sepi yang dilewatinya.

'Tuk!'

"Aduh!" Heechul berpegangan pada dinding saat sebuah kaleng softdrink terinjak kakinya. Ia melotot. Bagaimana bisa ada kaleng softdrink yang jelas-jelas masih utuh, ada di koridor hotel semewah ini?

'Buagh'

Kepalanya terangkat seketika setelah mendengar suara gaduh akibat perkelahian. Ia membelalakkan matanya setelah dengan jelas melihat siapa pelaku perkelahian itu. Siwon dan Yunho! Siwon menghajar sahabatnya habis-habisan. Yunho mulai kewalahan menghadapinya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Siwon yang berniat memukul pipi Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya pun menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Heechul. "Hee...Heechul Hyung..."

Heechul menghampiri keduanya. Melewati botol-botol minuman dan beberapa kotak makanan yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Dengan kuat ia mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga tersentak menjauh.

"Kau keterlaluan, Siwon-ah!"

"Hyung, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Choi Siwon! Aku sudah melihat semuanya dengan mataku. Pergilah..."

Siwon membuka mulutnya, menutupnya, lalu membukanya kembali. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? I SAID GO! Jangan pernah kembali dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" ucap Heechul sedingin yang ia bisa. Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan matanya memanas setelah mengatakan itu pada Siwon.

Namja cantik itu berjongkok, membantu Yunho berdiri dan memapahnya. Berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri.

"Aaaaaarrgh!" teriak Siwon, antara marah dan kecewa. Ia meninju dinding di dekatnya, membiarkan darah mengucur di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAK

Bunyi bantingan pintu kamar mandi yang amat keras itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat member Super Junior terlonjak kaget. Mereka hanya dapat menatap miris ke arah pintu putih itu. Terlebih lagi saat mendengar bunyi air mengalir deras. Mereka yakin si penghuni di dalam kamar mandi itu telah membuka semua keran yang ada untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

Heechul terduduk lemas dibawah shower air dingin yang mengucur deras. Tidak peduli meski pakaian yang dikenakannya kini basah kuyup. Ia memeluk kakinya dengan kedua tangan. Menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menyembunyikan isakannya. Matanya memerah dengan airmata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Jika saja ia memberi kesempatan pada Siwon untuk bicara... Jika saja ia tidak menulikan telinganya... Dia sudah terlalu sering mengesampingkan Siwon, hanya karena adik kesayangannya, rekan wamilnya, juga sahabatnya... Andai dia bisa mengulang waktu...

:: Flashback on ::

"Yunho Hyung berbuat onar lagi, eoh?"

Itulah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir magnae DBSK saat melihat Heechul mengompres memar di wajah Yunho. Leader DBSK itu tetap diam dan menatap kosong ke langit malam yang terbentang lewat jendela. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming saat Heechul menekan memarnya sedikit keras.

Heechul berdecak. "Siwon menghajarnya, salahkan saja kuda sialan itu."

"Siwon Hyung tidak mungkin menghajar Yunho Hyung kalau Yunho Hyung tidak memulai duluan!" kata Kyuhyun, yakin.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Heechul. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak santai dengan PSP ditangannya. "Maumu apa?"

"Mauku?" Kyuhyun berdecih. Tetap fokus memainkan game di PSPnya. "Tanyakan padanya, apa yang dilakukan olehnya sampai Siwon Hyung menghajarnya!" Biasanya ia akan takut pada Heechul, namun sekarang ia berani. Karena ia tahu bahwa dia pasti benar.

"KYUHYUN!" Heechul mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Bukan begini caranya, Heenim!" tegas Leeteuk menengahi sekaligus menjadi tameng untuk melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Benar, aku yang memulainya." Yunho angkat bicara, dengan suara huskynya yang terkesan dingin. Ia berdiri, "Aku menghinamu di depannya," gumamnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Singkat, namun cukup dimengerti oleh Heechul dan yang lainnya. "Changmin, pulang!" Setelah itu, ia pergi begitu saja.

Heechul mematung. Bibirnya bergetar dan sebutir airmatanya menetes. "Wa... waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Mempause gamenya dan menaruh PSPnya. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Bersahabat dekat dengan Changmin membuatnya tahu perangai Yunho yang berubah sejak kepergian Jaejoong.

Changmin berdiri, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya di samping Heechul. "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Yunho Hyung padamu dan pada Siwon Hyung, Heechul Hyung. Dia hanya iri. Melihat Siwon Hyung yang bisa bersamamu, sedangkan dia dan Jaejoong Hyung malah terpisah hingga sekarang," ucapnya.

"Yah, kuharap kau tidak menyakiti hati Siwon Hyung yang menghajar Yunho Hyung karena tidak terima orang yang dicintainya dihina, Hyung. Kau sadar 'kan, dia bukan kuda sialan," ucap Kyuhyun, penuh penekanan pada kata 'kuda sialan'. Telak menghujam jantung Heechul.

:: Flashback off ::

Heechul menangis sesengukkan. Seringkali air shower masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

He hurt an angel... which turned into a devil because of him...  
.

.

.

.

.

"Tampangmu menyedihkan, Hyung," komentar Kyuhyun sarkastik. Dia, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dari dorm atas setelah berbagai kekacauan yang terjadi.

Siwon yang sedang diobati oleh Ryeowook—kebetulan Ryeowook sudah pulang dan menemukan Hyungnya saat akan masuk ke lift, jadi dia dan Yesung langsung membawa Siwon ke dorm 11—menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu membuang nafas dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung bingung. Semua enggan menjawab. Yesung menghela nafas, sepertinya diam adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

"Apa yang Yunho Hyung katakan padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon memijat pelipisnya saat rasa pening mendera kepalanya karena masalah ini. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat ia berpapasan dengan Yunho ketika menuju dorm 12.

Yunho hendak menjemput Changmin yang sudah seharian berada di dorm Super Junior bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dan Siwon tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga dompetnya terjatuh.

Yunho membantu memungut dompetnya dan tidak sengaja menemukan foto cantik Heechul yang terselip di dompet Siwon.

"Kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Cinderella itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menyerahkan dompet Siwon.

Siwon memandang foto Heechul agak lama. Binar cinta dimatanya tak dapat disembunyikan. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Doakan supaya dia segera menerima cintaku ya, Hyung," pintanya.

Namun respon yang Siwon terima berkebalikan dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Yunho berdecih. "Apa tidak ada orang lain? Dia bahkan tidak pantas disebut namja. Dia suka berdandan seperti wanita, suka warna pink, lemah, tidak punya sopan santun, atheis—"

"Cukup, Hyung! Kenapa kau menghina sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Siwon, telinganya mulai panas mendengar cacian Yunho.

"Dia membuat malu kaum pria! Namja seharusnya kuat, tidak manja dan suka merengek sepertinya! Namja cantik itu menjijikkan!"

BUAGH!

"AKU BILANG CUKUP! APA KAU TULI, JUNG YUNHO?" teriak Siwon setelah meninju pipi Yunho.

Yunho mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. "Oh... jadi kau mau main kasar?" tanyanya meremehkan. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan sedetik kemudian dia mendaratkannya ke pipi kiri Siwon. Dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya mengingat itu semua. Ia merasakan sedikit kelegaan setelah bercerita pada Hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Heechul Hyung saat melihat kalian bertengkar?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Secuil rasa lega di hati Siwon menguap. Berganti hujaman pisau-pisau tajam yang menghantam dadanya. Sakit. "Dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Selamanya tidak mau bertemu.."

"Kalau begitu jangan temui dia."

'Deg'

Siwon terhenyak. Menatap Yesung tak percaya, "A-apa?"

Yesung yang kini telah mengerti pun tersenyum. "Berhenti berusaha, Siwon-ah."

"Tapi Heechul Hyung salah sangka! Seharusnya.. seharusnya.." suara Ryeowook semakin mengecil hingga tidak terdengar saat Yesung menatapnya tajam, namun tetap lembut.

"Heechul Hyung sudah tahu semuanya, kok. Yunho sudah memberi tahu kami semua inti permasalahannya," kata Sungmin.

Siwon sontak tersenyum lega. "Jadi dia sudah tidak marah padaku? Aku sudah bisa menemuinya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak, Siwon-ah!" ucap Yesung tegas.

"Jangan. Pernah. Temui. Dia. Lagi." Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian menyeringai iblis. Sepertinya kerja otak mereka sedang sejalan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

0.o Jangan tanya saia kenapa Bebeh Ecung jadi setanish(?) maksud saia devilish gitu. Saia ga tauuuukk… Keseringan main ama Kyupil kali =,=a

Maap ga jadi 2S, saia kesenengan bikin lope-lopenya SiChul. Aduh, sarap dah…

Daripada saia makin sarap, mending cekokin saia pake review yaa~

Gomapta :*

R

E

V

I

E

W

Ok? ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Aigoooo~ ini kenapah ratingnya naik turun atuhh? Kemarin turun, sekarang naik! Anak kecil harap menyingkir, ne? Pokoknya yang ga bisa bikin enseh ga boleh bilang ff ini ga hot! Ini udah usaha terbesar dari author yang udah kehilangan bakat sepertiku. Terlebih lagi, aku sakit (lagi). Hiks… ini ramblingan malah jadi penuh XXD

Happy Reading!

Title: Attached, Possessive & Stubborn

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELFs, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre(s): Romance, Comedy

Rated: T—M

Warning(s): BoyxBoy, Miss typo, OOC akut, Gaje, Abal, etc.

Summary: "Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan tiga hal; attached, possessive dan stubborn. Kalau Hyung ingin Heechul Hyung tahu bahwa Hyung mencintainya, Hyung harus menunjukkan ketiga hal itu padanya!"

Berawal dari ajaran sesat magnae Super Junior, Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang 'mengerikan' bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Attached, Possessive & Stubborn, Chapter 2

..."Jadi dia sudah tidak marah padaku? Aku sudah bisa menemuinya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tidak, Siwon-ah!" ucap Yesung tegas.

"Jangan. Pernah. Temui. Dia. Lagi." Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian menyeringai iblis. Sepertinya kerja otak mereka sedang sejalan...

.

.

.

.

.

Attached, Possessive & Stubborn, Chapter 3

"Umh..." Bias cahaya mentari menghangatkan tubuh Heechul yang meringkuk, bergelung dalam selimut. Ia membuka maniknya dan menguceknya beberapa kali. Potongan-potongan kejadian hari sebelumnya berkelebat di kepalanya. Ia langsung terduduk bangun. "Siwon?"

Heechul menengok ke samping kanan dan kirinya. Namun, tidak ada Siwon, seseorang yang biasanya masih memeluk pinggangnya dan berbagi selimut dengannya.

Tetapi, seingatnya ia menangis semalaman di kamar mandi sampai 'tertidur' di sana. Jadi, siapa yang membawanya sampai ke kamar? Mungkinkah Siwon?

Heechul segera membuang selimutnya, melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu. Tepat saat ia membuka—menjeblak pintu, tubuhnya hampir menabrak Leeteuk.

"Ommona... Heechul-ah, kau mengagetkanku! Sudah bangun, ya.. Ayo minum susu!" Leeteuk mengangkat nampan di tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi untuk mendapat perhatian Heechul.

Namja cantik berhati malaikat itu menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Heechul. "Syukurlah sudah tidak panas lagi. Kemarin kamu pingsan di kamar mandi karena demam," katanya.

Heechul mengacuhkan Leeteuk, ia lebih memilih menengok ke segala arah yang bisa terjangkau matanya. Sesekali berjinjit dengan pandangan gelisah. Namun ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok bertubuh tinggi kekar yang selalu merecoki kehidupannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Leeteuk mengernyit, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kamu kenapa, Heechul-ah? Ayo cepat minum susunya!"

"Siwon mana? Dia yang menggendongku sampai kamar, 'kan? Iya kan, Jungsoo-ah?"

"Tidak, Heechul-ah. Kemarin Shindong yang menggendongmu sampai kamar. Hari ini Siwon tidak datang ke dorm," ujar Leeteuk. Heechul mendesah kecewa mendengarnya.

Leeteuk menyerahkan susunya yang diterima Heechul dengan tampang kusut.

Mata Heechul membulat setelah menelan beberapa teguk susunya. "Kau bohong padaku 'kan, Jungsoo-ah? Ini susu buatan Siwon. Dia di sini, 'kan? Cepat beritahu aku, dimana kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak ada, Heechul-ah. Aku yang membuat susu itu," ucap Leeteuk jujur.

"Tidak mungkin! Rasa susunya berbeda dengan susu yang lain, Siwon selalu membuatkanku susu yang dicampur dengan cintanya. Ini pasti bukan buatanmu!" dumel Heechul.

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Dicampur cinta? Ayolah Heechullie~ ini hanya segelas susu yang dicampur dengan tiga sendok makan madu. Jangan melucu, oke?"

Heechul tercengang. "Ma-madu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mantab. "Ne. Anak TK pun bisa membuatnya, Heechul-ah." Ia mengambil gelas susu di tangan Heechul yang masih tersisa banyak, menaruhnya kembali di nampan dan berbalik pergi. Baru dua langkah, ia kembali melirik Heechul dengan sudut matanya.

"Lagipula, bukankah ini yang kau mau? Tidak ada Siwon, tidak ada namja yang selalu merengek-rengek manja dan minta cium padamu," ujarnya polos dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Heechul diam membeku, tertampar oleh ucapan Leeteuk. Matanya menatap kosong ke lantai. Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang membuatkan susu cinta untuknya. Benarkah ini yang ia inginkan?

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wookie~"

"Ne, Hyung?"

CUP

"Gomawo, Wookie Chagiya~"

"Hyaaaa! Hyung, aku kan jadi malu!"

Heechul menatap hampa Ryeowook yang menangkup pipinya yang semerah tomat rebus karena baru saja dikecup oleh Yesung. Heechul mengusap pipinya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang mengecup pipinya setiap hari.

0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul sedang memilih-milih acara televisi yang bagus saat tiba-tiba Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahnya bersama semangkuk saus stroberi. Namja cantik itu melirik Eunhyuk sekilas.

Eunhyuk yang baru saja mencelupkan jari telunjuknya ke saus stroberi lalu mengemutnya pun menoleh, "Oh? Hai, Hyung," sapanya dengan senyum bodoh dan jari yang masih diemut.

Heechul menggumam kecil sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan acara TV yang membosankan.

"Hyukkie~ dimana saus stroberinyaaa~" Donghae berlari-lari kecil menghampiri namjachingunya dengan sepiring wafel. Ia duduk di sebelah Heechul sehingga posisi Heechul diapit oleh pasangan yadong itu.

"Nih," Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa mangkuk tepat di depan Heechul.

Donghae mengambil sepotong wafel, mencelupkannya ke saus dan menggigitnya. "Eum... mashita!"

"Aku mau dong, Hae-ah~" pinta Eunhyuk, menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

Donghae tersenyum. Mencelupkan sisa gigitannya ke dalam mangkuk dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Eunhyuk. "Enak, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Eum!"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia teringat pada Siwon lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tanpa bisa dicegah, airmata jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang menyuapkan wafel berlapis saus stroberi ke mulutnya.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Annyeong~" Heechul masuk ke dorm 11 dan melepas sepatunya, lalu menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Eh? Annyeong, Heechul Hyung," sapa Ryeowook ceria. "Waeyo?"

"Aku mencari Heebum, tadi Eunhyuk membawanya kemari," jawab Heechul.

"Oh, Eunhyuk Hyung dan Heebum ada di ruang TV bersama Kyu dan Minnie Hyung," kata Ryeowook. Ia segera mengajak kakak tercantiknya untuk masuk menuju ruang TV.

Langkah Heechul terhenti seketika. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang duduk di karpet, mengitari meja. Mereka asyik melahap satu cup besar eskrim vanila yang dipenuhi oleh potongan stroberi segar.

"Ya! Jangan dihabiskan! Aku juga mau~" Ryeowook berlari ke meja dan ikut melahap eskrim bersama.

"Minnie Hyung~"

"Ne, Kyu?"

"Aaa~" Kyuhyun menyuapkan sesendok stroberi ke mulut Sungmin yang langsung diterima oleh King of Aegyo itu.

Heechul membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur dengan hati yang hancur. Derai airmata membasahi pipinya.

Sudah tidak ada... Tidak ada lagi Siwon yang menciptakan 'eskrim stroberi' untuknya...

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung..." panggil Donghae pelan. Ia menarik Heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

Akhir-akhir ini namja cantik itu sering melamun. Sama seperti sekarang. Heechul duduk di bibir jendela. Memeluk kakinya sambil termenung menikmati semilir angin senja. Membayangkan bahwa angin itu membawakan bisikan kerinduan Siwon untuknya.

Heechul terperanjat. Ia berniat melepaskan diri dari seseorang yang memeluknya, namun saat ia tahu bahwa Donghaelah yang memeluknya, ia berbalik memeluk Donghae. Tangannya merambati dada bidang Donghae dan meremasnya lembut.

Ia tersedak air ludahnya sendiri karena menahan tangis.

Donghae segera mendekap kepala Hyungnya di dadanya dan mengelusnya penuh sayang.

"Hiks... Ke..kenapa pelukanmu tidak sehangat pelukannya, Donghae-ah? Ke..kenapa?"

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Heechul. Nampak prihatin dengan sikap Heechul yang sekarang. "Mianhae, Hyung.. jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Ommona, Kim Heechul! Ada apa denganmu?" pekik Leeteuk saat masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul.

Begitu banyak coklat putih aneka merk dan ukuran berserakan di atas tempat tidur Heechul. Sebagian besar sudah rusak bungkusnya dan terdapat satu bekas gigitan tanpa ada niatan untuk dihabiskan.

"Tidak ada... Kenapa tidak ada, Leeteuk Hyung? Kenapa tidak ada?" Heechul terlihat gelisah, panik dan kacau. Ia membuka bungkus coklat yang masih baru, menggigitnya dan merasakan rasa manis coklatnya. "Beda.. Semuanya berbeda.. Kenapa tidak ada rasa yang sama dengan coklat itu?"

Leeteuk terperangah. Heechul jarang sekali memanggilnya 'Leeteuk Hyung' jika tidak sedang terbebani oleh pikirannya. Namja berlesung pipi itu segera menghampiri Heechul dan merebut coklat kesekian yang digigit oleh Heechul. "Hentikan, Heechul-ah!"

Pandangan mata Heechul hanya tertuju pada coklat. Ia mencoba menggapai coklat di tangan Leeteuk. "Leeteuk Hyung, berikan coklatnya... Aku harus mencobanya lagi... Pasti ada.. pasti ada yang rasanya sama!"

"Apa maksudmu, Heechul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk mulai cemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba coklat kami, Heechul Hyung?" tawar Yesung yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Heechul. Ia menaikkan tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya, memperlihatkan sebuah paper bag berwarna coklat pastel.

Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu sambil menyeringai. Ia menggigit sepotong besar coklat putih, lalu mengunyahnya keras. "Aku yakin kau pasti suka," ucapnya. Seringai di bibirnya semakin melebar melihat Heechul fokus menatap paper bag di tangan Yesung.

Coklat pastel... Warna yang mengingatkan Heechul pada paper bag berisi coklat putih yang Siwon bawa.

Ia langsung berlari menerjang Leeteuk dan Yesung, merebut paper bag di tangan mungil salah satu dongsaengnya itu.

"Wah wah wah... Liarnya," cibir Yesung.

Heechul tak menggubrisnya. Ia langsung mengambil sebatang coklat berbungkus kuning keemasan dari dalam paper bag. Benar! Tidak salah lagi! Itu coklat Siwon!

Heechul dengan semangat membuka kasar bungkus coklatnya, menggigitnya rakus dan mengunyahnya cepat. Rasa manis coklat putih yang ia idamkan itu membuatnya menangis.

Heechul menangis sesengukkan sambil terus mengunyah coklatnya.

Yesung menyisir rambut berantakan Heechul dengan jemarinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeka airmata Heechul dengan ibu jarinya.

"Coklat ini kan yang kau cari?" tebak Yesung.

Heechul mengangguk sedih. "Hiks... Siwon mana? D—dia kan yang mem—memberikannya?"

"Tidak ada Siwon," kata Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kau tidak mungkin menemukan coklat yang rasanya sama dengan coklat ini. Coklat toko tidak mungkin bisa meniru rasa coklat buatan Ummanya Siwon," sambung Yesung.

Dua namja tampan itu saling berpandangan, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum iblis. "Selamat menikmati, Heechul Hyung~" ucap keduanya kelewat ceria.

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kalau Kyuhyun memang wajar bersikap evil, tapi Yesung? Kenapa ikutan Evil? Leader cantik itu mendekati Heechul dan mendekapnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Heechul-ah. Ne?"

Heechul memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk. Menciumi aroma wangi parfum di tubuhnya. "H-hiks... Jungsoo... Bukan Siwon yang membawakan coklat itu untukku, bukan dia, Jungsoo-ah... Hiks... tidak ada dia lagi..."

"Ssshhh... Jangan bersedih terus, Heechullie... Berhentilah menangis..."

0o0o0o0o0o

Butiran air berjatuhan dari langit. Mengganggu tidur Heechul yang tak begitu lelap. Namja cantik itu membuka mata bengkaknya yang terpejam. Menoleh pada Leeteuk yang tidur di sampingnya.

Leader berlesung pipi itu memang memilih tidur menemani Heechul untuk malam ini karena Heechul yang tak berhenti menangis.

Pelan-pelan Heechul mengangkat tangan Leeteuk dari pinggangnya dan memindahkannya ke guling. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dorm hanya dengan piyama tanpa alas kaki.

0o0o0o0o0o

Angin dingin yang menusuk menerpa kulit putih susunya bersama kabut air saat pintu lift terbuka.

Ia melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya ke jalanan yang basah. Membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terguyur air hujan di lantai teratas gedung. Mata sipitnya menatap ke langit malam yang luas terbentang. Tanpa pendar bintang. Tanpa rona pias bulan.

Ditemani derai tawa hujan dan kejutan dari kilat, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, menari-nari. Bebas lepas. Melompat-lompat di atas genangan air. Merentangkan kedua tangannya menikmati air hujan.

Berputar-putar dan terus menari. Mengkhayalkan bahwa ada Siwon di sisinya. Ikut menari bersamanya. Mencipratinya dengan genangan air dan berlari-lari kecil.

Saat lelah mendera tubuh ringkihnya, ia berhenti. Menangkup tangannya di depan dada dan mengumpulkan tetes demi tetes air.

Rasa hangat menerpa punggungnya. Lalu, ada tangan yang merambati lengannya, dari bahu sampai jari-jemari. Berakhir dengan ikutnya tangan itu menangkup tangannya. Ikut serta mengumpulkan air.

Airmatanya tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, namun tetap tak berani menoleh. Takut bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi.

Tapi detak kuat yang menyentuh punggungnya. Tangan besar yang menangkup tangannya. Juga nafas hangat yang menghangatkan tengkuknya, membuatnya sadar... Ini nyata...

Siwonnya telah kembali...

"I'm sorry.." Dua kata terucap secara bersamaan dari bibirnya dan bibir pria di belakangnya. Ia menangis semakin pilu.

"I'm sorry, my Beautiful Goddess.. Aku tidak bisa menurutimu untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihatmu..." desah Siwon. Ia menciumi tengkuk Heechul yang amat dingin.

Air yang ditangkup Heechul meluncur turun. Tangannya menggenggam kuat tangan Siwon. Memeluknya kuat di depan dada sambil menciuminya. "Engh... Do you know? Without you, my heart is blue." Nafas Heechul tercekik ketika ia melanjutkannya, "You made me l—love you... I—I DIDN'T WANT IT! But... But I also can't refuse it.. I love you, Siwonnie, I do.."

Siwon menarik tubuh Heechul lebih menempel di dadanya. "I know.. I love you, Hyung.."

Heechul membalik tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan menarik tengkuknya hingga wajah Siwon mendekat ke wajahnya.

Hidung mereka menyatu. Sampai masing-masing dari keduanya dapat merasakan desah hangat dari bibir mereka. "I love you more, Simba.." bisik Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum. "I think, I can't live without you, Rell.." Iapun menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Heechul. Meresapi rasa manis coklat dan madu yang berbaur menjadi satu.

"Mmhh... Siwon... angh..." lenguh Heechul saat Siwon melumat habis bibirnya. Menggigitnya kecil dan sesekali menghisapnya sampai membengkak. Bibir yang semula biru karena dinginnya cuaca, kini kembali merah merekah akibat ulah Siwon.

Siwon mendorong lembut tubuh Heechul sampai menabrak pagar. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga basah Heechul. Mengabsen deretan giginya satu per satu dengan lidahnya.

"Aaaaaanghh..." Heechul menarik-narik rambut belakang Siwon. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Memberi akses lebih luas untuk lidah Siwon menjajaki rongganya.

Siwon menggelitik gua hangatnya. Membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Tangan besar Siwon memasuki bajunya. Mengusap-usap punggung dan perutnya.

"Hngh... Wonniehh..."

Tangan Siwon bergerak naik dan menemukan tonjolan kecil di dada Heechul. Dicubitnya nipple kiri Heechul.

"AKH!" Heechul tersentak, melepaskan ciumannya. "Si-Siwon...ahh..."

Siwon kembali meraup bibirnya. Memenjarakannya dalam rasa panas menggelora. Friksi kenikmatan terbukti jelas dari lelehan saliva yang menetes di dagu Heechul bersama hujan.

Kebutuhan oksigen yang kian menipis memaksa Heechul untuk menyudahi pagutan mereka. Seuntai benang saliva tercipta sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke leher jenjangnya.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Nafasnya satu-satu. Ia mendongak ke atas dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa peduli air hujan yang bisa masuk ke dalam hidung dan mulutnya.

"A—aaaarrrghh," rintihnya saat Siwon merundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit sedikit keras daerah perpotongan lehernya.

Siwon menjilati bekas gigitannya. Mengembalikan Heechul pada rasa nikmatnya.

"Eenghh... Wonniehh..." Heechul mendekapnya lebih erat. Menenggelamkannya di ceruk lehernya.

"Ahh...ahh...uhh...engh...ngh!"

Desahan-desahan panas terlontar dari bibir Heechul. Menikmati ulah Siwon yang memanja daerah-daerah sensitif di lehernya. Menggigit, menjilat, menghisap. Terus begitu sampai tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan itu memenuhi lehernya.

"Si—Siwon!" Heechul tercekat. Nafasnya memburu.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Siwon mengenyahkan celananya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat merasakan angin dingin menggigit kejantanannya. Karena Siwon telah melingkupi kejantanannya dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat.

"Eerrhhghh..." erangnya. Matanya terkatup rapat. Merasakan remasan lembut di pusat panasnya berubah kuat, dan cepat.

"Akh! Ahh! Ahh! Engh~ Eeh~" Heechul mencengkeram kuat kemeja Siwon tepat di bagian dadanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan wajahnya menghangat seiring kejantanannya yang menegak keras dengan precum yang menetes.

"Ngh! Uh! Ah! Ahh! Ahh! Si—mmba...ahh!"

Siwon mengecup pucuk puting Heechul yang lancip kemudian meraupnya ke dalam rongga panasnya. Menghisapnya kuat dan semakin bersemangat saat mendengar lengkingan suara Heechul. Alih-alih membungkam bibir Heechul, serta merta Siwon menggigit gemas puting kecilnya.

"Argh! Akh! Hngh! Aaaahh~" desah Heechul menjadi-jadi. Ia menekan rambut bagian belakang Siwon. Mengemis padanya untuk melakukan lebih.

Mengerti maksud Heechul, Siwon meningkatkan tempo kocokannya. Ia memompa kejantanan Heechul naik turun dengan cepat. Mengusap kasar celah di bawah kepala kejantanan Heechul serta memilin kepala kejantanannya yang semerah darah.

"Ahh...Uh! Hahh! Ergh! Won—Wonniiiieeeehhh~" Lengkingan suaranya mengalahkan hujan saat klimaks datang menghampiri.

Ia terhuyung jatuh ke pelukan Siwon. Bernapas terengah-engah di bahu tegap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Keringat bercampur air hujan membasahi keningnya.

"Ho—Horse!" Matanya membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya gemetaran ketika Siwon menaikkan satu kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang pemuda Choi itu.

Siwon tersenyum—senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dan mata Heechul membeliak tajam saat pemuda tampan itu berbisik seduktif di telinganya, "Aku tidak janji untuk 'pelan', Hyung."

Siwon meremas bongkahan pantat Heechul, menariknya ke arah berlawanan. Tindakannya dengan sukses membuat lubang pink Heechul terlihat jelas. Ia mendorong masuk ke dalam tubuh Heechul. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sedemikian kuat untuk menahan erangan nikmat merasakan lubang sempit yang mencengkeramnya.

"Eeeeerrggghh~" Heechul mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Meringis merasakan panas dan perih yang membelah dirinya. Mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Siwon mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelah kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Siwon mendorong kuat sisa kejantanannya, menyeruak masuk ke dalam titik pangkal kenikmatan Heechul.

Heechul mengerang, menangis meraung-raung seraya mencakar punggung Siwon, menyalurkan sakit yang teramat sangat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sshh..." Siwon mendesah menenangkan. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Heechul sembari menunggu Heechul terbiasa dengan tubuh mereka yang menyatu.

Ia menangkap bibir Heechul setelah namja cantik itu memintanya untuk bergerak. Memagutnya dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah tanpa melupakan cintanya yang meluap.

Heechul memeluk tengkuk pemuda yang dicintainya mendekat. Menjajah seluruh langit-langit mulutnya yang panas. Berusaha sekuat tenaga melupakan sakit di bawah tubuhnya.

Siwon bergerak keluar masuk secara teratur. Membuat jalannya sendiri dibantu dengan air hujan yang kini semakin menipis.

Perlahan, sakit yang Heechul rasakan mulai sirna. Digantikan sentakan-sentakan kuat kenikmatan. Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya, mendesah bebas ke arah sang langit gelap yang berarak menjauh.

"Ahh...Ngh...uhh...hah...engh...ihh...ahh..."

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, lalu menghentakkannya dalam satu dorongan kuat dan telak memumbuk prostat Heechul.

"Aaaaaaaahhh~" lenguh Heechul nikmat.

Siwon menarik kejantanannya lagi, dan menghentakkannya ke tempat yang sama. Menabrak titik yang mampu membuat Heechul serasa terbang.

Dan setelah itu, bibir Heechul tak pernah bisa mengatup karena terus digunakan untuk mendesah. Suaranya yang merdu berubah parau. Namun ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Ahh...ahh...uhh...akh! Hngh! Ukh...argh! Hakh..."

Ia menikmati saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena Siwon menusuk-nusuk prostatnya.

"Engh~ Won—ahh! Ngh! Huhh...ihh...eeh...enghh~"

Ia menikmati saat benda kebanggaan Siwon yang besar dan panjang memenuhi tubuhnya. Menempati tempat yang kosong dan bersatu dengannya.

"Won—gahhh! Ukh! Akh! Argh~"

Ia menikmati saat Siwon mengoyak rektumnya dengan kasar. Menggesek dinding rektumnya yang sensitif dan menubruk prostatnya.

"Ahh...anghh...uhh...ahh...ahh!"

Ia begitu menikmati saat kejantanan Siwon semakin membesar dalam tubuhnya. Juga hentakannya yang makin kasar dan cepat. Ditambah beberapa desahan lirih tertahan yang lolos dari bibir manis Siwon yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya nikmat. Adalah letupan panas di dalam tubuhnya, bukti bahwa Siwon telah meletupkan benih cintanya bersama Heechul. Mendesah keras bersama melepaskan hasrat yang tertahan sedari tadi.

Siwon menurunkan kaki Heechul dari pinggangnya. Memeluk tubuh rampingnya dengan sisa tenaganya. Entah sejak kapan hujan telah berhenti. Tanpa bulan di malam gelap, matahari tetap membanggakan cahaya orange kemerahannya yang hangat di pagi buta. Terbit bersama embun yang menetes di dedaunan.

Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Namja tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu terengah-engah, sama sepertinya. Dadanya bergerak cepat naik turun, namun tetap hangat. Menciptakan semburat merah di kedua pipi putih susu Heechul.

Keduanya memandang matahari terbit dalam diam. Cicitan burung pun tak berani mengganggu. Meresapi kebersamaan yang begitu menentramkan. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Menurutmu, video ini akan laku berapa kalau dijual ya, Hyung?"

Magnae...

Siwon menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah memucat. Menemukan sang magnae yang menyeringai kepadanya sambil menenteng sebuah handycam.

Di sebelah Kyuhyun ada Yesung. Dengan kaki terjulur untuk menahan pintu lift yang sewaktu-waktu akan menutup.

Yesung ikut menyeringai melihat Siwon dan Heechul yang gelagapan. Secepat kilat melepaskan diri mereka yang menyatu—yang langsung disempurnakan dengan jerit kesakitan Heechul. Pasangan kuda dan kucing itu segera membenahi pakaian mereka.

"Molla, nanti tanyakan saja pada Eunhyuk. Dia pasti hapal harga-harga video yadong seperti itu," sahut Yesung.

"Tapi pemerannya Siwon dan Heechul Super Junior lho, Hyung. Pasti sangat mahal," celoteh sang magnae lagi.

Yesung mengusap dagunya, berlagak berpikir, "Menurutmu cukup tidak untuk menyeret Jaejoong ke dalam kamar Yunho? Kita harus membayar Yunho yang sudah beracting dengan sempurna."

Seringai di bibir Kyuhyun makin melebar. "Kurasa ini lebih dari cukup. Bahkan untuk membelikan obat untuk lebam di wajah Yunho Hyung."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Tidak tertarik untuk mempedulikan Siwon dan Heechul yang sudah memerah—bahkan mendidih selayaknya kepiting rebus.

Yesung membuat kepalan tinju di tangan kirinya, dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka meninjukan tangan mereka sambil tersenyum bangga. Merasa senang karena seluruh rencana mereka berjalan dengan mulus.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengurusi masalah Yunho untuk saat ini." Yesung menghela napas. "Aku harus bertemu Ryeowookie sesegera mungkin," lanjutnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kyuhyun nyengir. "Aku membutuhkan Minnie Hyung, sekarang."

Yesung menarik kakinya yang sejak tadi berjaga-jaga untuk menahan pintu lift. "Ya! Kalian berdua yang ada di sana!"

"Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi, kami sudah punya 'arsip', jadi tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi," sambung Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat jelas mengerti maksud Yesung.

Kedua lead vocal Super Junior itu melambaikan tangannya dengan cool. "See ya~" pamit mereka sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

Dahi Heechul berkedut dan sudut bibirnya terangkat, menahan emosi. Wajahnya tidak dapat lebih merah daripada saat ini. "HELL YA? STICK THE FUCKING FLAG UP YOU GODDAMN ASS, YOU SONOFABITCH!"

"For God's sake, bahasamu, Hyung!" Siwon mendesah lelah. Dipeluknya tubuh Hyungnya yang sudah mencak-mencak parah seperti kucing tenggelam di kloset.

"Mereka bermaksud baik, untuk menyatukan kita, arrachi?"

Heechul masih belum bisa terima, "Kau tidak lihat handycam mereka, Kuda? Apa kau buta? Mereka merekam kita dan akan menjualnya!"

Siwon menyelipkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Heechul. Menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. "Kau mengenal mereka tidak satu atau dua hari, Hyung. Tapi bertahun-tahun. Kau pasti tahu mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Heechul terdiam. Dia malas untuk mengakuinya, namun kali ini Siwon memang benar. Ia tak berniat menanggapi dan lebih memilih menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat tidak ada aku?" tanya Siwon.

Heechul memerah. "A-aku kan sudah bilang..."

Siwon terkekeh pelan."Hatimu berubah menjadi 'biru'—pedih. Mau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat kau mengusirku menjauh?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Ada rasa bersalah yang menyapa relung hatinya. "A-apa?"

"Aku tersedak oleh pekat kerinduan dan mati tercekik ketiadaan."

"E—eh?"

"Maka dari itu, aku memohon padamu... Tolong jangan pernah membuangku lagi, Hyung."

Heechul mengangguk mantap dengan wajah bergetar. "I promise you... Cinderella will always love Simba."

Kebahagiaan dalam dada Siwon membuncah. "Simba will always protect Cinderella. That's cool, Hyung!"

Heechul terkikik geli karena Siwon yang kembali bersikap kekanakkan. "Kupegang kata-katamu. Love U~"

"Love U more, Rell, my Beautiful Goddess~"

END

Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ada niatan buat baca epilog? Yang pasti MPREG karena saia ini mabok MPREG XXD

Ayo! Cekokin saya pake REVIEW!

Big thanks to AIrzanti1, dededeepeo, tati joana, hatakehanahungry, aiBie chan, Giselle Jung, Memey Clouds, FRM, wonnie, mayahahaha, Bubble Gum, SparkSomnia, ejinki, Chely, rainy hearT, Reeiini, Bear bear, pinkypapers, mE, Enno KimLee, sparKYU inthe darkCLOUDS, melly, Liu HeeHee, Gyu, Reita, dan Lihae, semoga ga ada yang kelewat ya^^

Juga seluruh anak FB yang udah repot-repot komen. Mianhae yang bisa nyebut satu-satu soalnya kebanyakan. Tapi yang pasti saya selalu membacanya dan berterimakasih kok. Saranghae :*


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Reading!

Title: Attached, Possessive & Stubborn

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik Tuhan, SMEnt, ELFs, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri

Genre(s): Romance, Comedy

Rated: T—M

OC(s):

Kim JungIn :: Female :: 7,5 years old

Choi Kisha/Kitten :: Female :: 7 years old

Shin Shinri :: Female :: 6,5 years old

Lee Donghyuk :: Male :: 6 years old

Cho Sunghyun :: Male :: 5 years old

Kim Ryeosung/Sugar :: Male :: 3 years old

Warning(s): BoyxBoy, Miss typo, OOC akut, Gaje, Abal, etc.

Summary: "Cinta itu ditunjukkan dengan tiga hal; attached, possessive dan stubborn. Kalau Hyung ingin Heechul Hyung tahu bahwa Hyung mencintainya, Hyung harus menunjukkan ketiga hal itu padanya!"

Berawal dari ajaran sesat magnae Super Junior, Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sosok yang 'mengerikan' bagi seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu benar-benar menyesal telah mengiyakan ajakan untuk menemani anak mereka—yang sedang bermain playstation dengan Sunghyun—yang dilayangkan oleh suami yang telah dinikahinya beberapa tahun silam.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ajakan itu hanyalah akal-akalan busuk suaminya yang semakin mesum sejak kehamilan keduanya.

"Aaaaangh~" Matanya menutup rapat, menenggelamkan sepasang mutiara hitam di dalam kelopaknya.

Remasan lembut pada 'benda' di antara pahanya membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Tubuhnya bergetar dan memanas. Butiran-butiran keringat menetes di sekitar pelipisnya. Dahi Heechul mengernyit, menginginkan lebih.

Siwon terlihat fokus pada televisi yang menampilkan pertarungan game yang dilakukan oleh putri dan keponakan laki-lakinya dihadapannya. Meski jelas-jelas tangan nakalnya tengah serius menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Dia memang aktor sempurna.

"Ngh~ Si—won, a—ada Kisha..." desah Heechul sambil berucap susah payah.

Siwon tak bergeming. Ia tetap berekspresi tenang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.

Heechul mengerang frustasi. Sebisa mungkin ia menyamankan posisi duduknya yang ada di pangkuan Siwon. Daster panjangnya yang mencapai tumit telah naik sampai ke selakangannya. Pahanya dipaksa mengakang lebar, membuat Siwon lebih mudah untuk mengerjai daerah pribadinya.

"Argh~ Demi Tuhan yang kau sembah, Horse! Aku sedang hamil tua!" geramnya.

Siwon memijat-mijat selakangan Heechul untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Kitten sedang sibuk battle dengan Sunghyun, Rell. Dia tidak akan tahu. Lagipula, dari buku yang kubaca, berhubungan seks saat hamil dapat membantu kelancaran proses persalinan," sahut Siwon tanpa beban.

Heechul mendelik gusar. Ingin sekali ia menginjak-injak penis Siwon sampai hancur karena berani membuatnya jadi kacau seperti ini. Apa otak cerdas Siwon telah berpindah ke dengkul sampai dia berbicara begitu?

Demi Tuhan! Walau Heechul teramat sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan siapapun wanita di dunia ini, DIA TETAPLAH SEORANG PRIA!

Dan pria memiliki penis, bukan vagina! Jadi, dia akan melahirkan dengan cara bedah perut, bukan lewat lubang kencing! Kesimpulannya, mereka tidak perlu melakukan seks dengan alasan konyol seperti itu.

DUG

Heechul membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke dagu Siwon ketika namja tampan itu meremas penisnya lebih kuat. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah, atau putrinya yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu akan menoleh kebelakang—kearahnya dan berteriak histeris.

"Ngh~ jebal, Siwon-ahh~"

Siwon nyengir. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang telinga Heechul, "Wae? Kau ingin lebih, Rell?" godanya.

"Bo-bodoh! Maksudku henti—ahh~ Kau tidak membaca bukumu sampai selesai, ukh~" Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nyeri.

Siwon berkedip polos, "Jinjja?" tanyanya. Diurutnya penis Heechul yang telah menegang sempurna. "Bagian mana yang belum kubaca?"

Heechul menelan ludahnya. "Ugh~ Berhubungan seks saat hamil tua bisa berakibat pada—akh~ pada pecahnya angh~ ketuban, d—dan b—bayi dah~ pat—ohh~ terinfeksihh..."

Mata Siwon membelalak lebar. "MWO?"

Dua bocah cilik di depan mereka langsung menoleh ke belakang mendengar pekikan namja dewasa di dekat mereka.

Cepat-cepat Heechul membenahi dirinya. Menurunkan dasternya yang tersingkap setidaknya sampai menutupi pahanya walau tak mencapai lutut. Tangannya pun menampik tangan Siwon yang berada di penisnya. Dan—oh shit! Namja cantik itu lupa menaikkan celana dalamnya.

Heechul mencoba merapatkan kakinya agar celana dalamnya tak terlihat, meski itu sulit karena perut besarnya yang telah berusia delapan bulan, serta penisnya yang masih tegak. Betapa malangnya nasibnya.

Yeoja cilik bermata emerald dengan kulit seputih susu yang sedang duduk bersila di karpet sambil memainkan playstationnya itu memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat poni yang menghias kedua alisnya kini menutupi mata kirinya. Kisha menopang pipinya dengan tangannya di atas paha. "What's wrong, Daddy?" tanyanya.

Siwon berusaha untuk terlihat setenang mungkin dan menatap teduh putrinya. "There is nothing to worry about, Kitten. Lanjutkan saja battlemu dengan Sunghyun. Jangan sampai kalah, ya!"

Senyum di bibir Kisha mengembang merasa mendapatkan dukungan semangat dari sang ayah. "EUNG!" Ia mengangguk kuat.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Noona!" Sunghyun menggembungkan pipinya. Namja cilik bermata sapphire dengan kulit pucat—duplikat ayahnya—Itu menggenggam kuat joysticknya. "Appa, Kibum Ahjumma dan Changmin Ahjussi selalu mengajariku!" sungutnya.

Yeoja berumur tujuh tahun di sampingnya memutar bola mata. "Dan kau selalu dikalahkan oleh Minbum. Padahal umurnya baru empat tahun, sedangkan kau lima tahun!"

"Ukh! Karena kedua orang tuanya seorang gamers! Sedangkan di pihakku, hanya Appa yang gamers!" elak Sunghyun. Beruntung dia memiliki otak sepintar ayahnya.

"Kita buktikan saja!" dengus Kisha.

Keduanya kembali larut dalam persaingan sengit memperebutkan posisi pertama. Tak mempedulikan sang diva yang kini tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil menekan-nekan selakangannya yang linu.

"MaSihhh... Tolong ak—kuhh... jebal~" bisik Heechul.

Siwon menelan ludahnya, merasa 'lapar' karena mendengar desahan Heechul. 'Tahan, Siwon! Jangan sampai bayimu kenapa-napa karena ulahmu!' batinnya gusar. "Wae—waeyo, Rell?"

Heechul mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi. Melipatnya di sisi kanan dan kiri paha Siwon. Mau tidak mau ulahnya membuat dasternya tersingkap hingga menampilkan paha putih susunya serta penisnya yang tegang.

"Sentuh 'adikku', please?" pintanya memelas dengan mata sayu.

"Ta—tapi..."

"Asal kau tidak memasukkan 'itu'mu, ku—kupikir tidak apa-apa," potong Heechul. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, "Please, Siwonnie... It hurts me so.."

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Baiklah, dia kalah. Dikecupnya pipi kenyal Heechul. "Kau berhutang padaku. Aku akan menagihnya beserta bunganya setelah putra kita lahir," putusnya tanpa dapat ditolak.

Heechul merengut, namun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Rell.."

Heechul menoleh, "Ya—eummmmpppphhh..." Tepat saat ia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, Siwon langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Siwon menyelipkan anak rambut Heechul ke belakang telinganya sambil mengusap pipi istri cantiknya itu.

Tangan kirinya bergerak turun, mengusap naik turun paha dalam Heechul, memberikannya sensasi geli dan nikmat.

"Eummmmppphhh... Eummpphh..." Heechul menggelinjang nikmat saat Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menghisapnya sampai membengkak.

Siwon menurunkan tangan kanannya, menyelipkannya ke bawah lipatan kaki kanan Heechul dan bergerak menuju penis mungil sang Cinderella.

"Aaaammmppphh!" Heechul mendesah tak karuan saat Siwon menggenggam kuat penisnya.

Siwon tak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Lidahnya menyeruak masuk saat Heechul mendesah dan membuka mulutnya.

Heechul memiringkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar di dada kiri Siwon untuk memudahkan suaminya memanjakan penisnya. Kaki kanannya semakin terangkat ke atas dan bertopang pada lengan kekar Siwon.

Pertarungan lidah terjadi. Lidah Siwon dan Heechul saling melilit satu sama lain. Mencampur saliva dan mencecap rasa coklat putih di dalam mulut Heechul. Meski Heechul pintar bermain lidah, ia tetap kalah oleh suaminya yang pintar dalam segala hal.

"Eumppphh... Mmffppphhh..." Heechul menjambak kasar rambut belakang Siwon untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

"Urrrgghhh~" Heechul memekik cukup keras lantaran Siwon mencubit kepala penisnya seakan ingin memipihkannya.

Beruntung dua bocah cilik di depan mereka sedang serius 'bertarung', jadi tidak menghiraukan 'pertarungan' orang dewasa di belakang mereka.

Heechul hanya berharap tidak ada member Super Junior yang melewati ruang TV untuk sementara ini.

"Mmpppffhh...Wonhh..." erang Heechul. Namja cantik itu mendorong bahu Siwon begitu dirasakannya saluran pernapasannya yang menyempit.

Siwon segera melepaskan bibir sintal istrinya. Dilihatnya Heechul yang terengah-engah sambil menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Bibirnya yang terbuka, mengatup, lalu terbuka lagi seperti mulut ikan membuat Siwon tak dapat menahan hasratnya lagi. Kembali diraupnya bibir Heechul dan memagutnya dengan buas.

"Eummmpphh... Hmmphhh..."

Siwon menaik-turunkan tangannya yang menggenggam penis kecil Heechul. Tempo gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat. Namja bertubuh atletis itu menaikkan tangan kirinya, merambat di perut buncit Heechul dan berhenti di pucuk puting kirinya yang masih tertutup daster. Dipilinnya kasar tonjolan itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Menimbulkan rasa perih dan geli di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ahhhmmpphh... Nghhffpphh..." Bibir Heechul senantiasa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan abstrak yang terdengar sebagai lantunan lagu indah di telinga Siwon.

Bibir Siwon berpindah ke rahang Heechul dan menjilatinya. Dapat dirasakannya penis Heechul yang berkedut-kedut menahan hasrat.

Heechul mendesah nikmat merasakan titik-titik tersensitif di tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh Siwon. Cubitan di nipplenya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Siwon seraya mendongak. Memberi akses pada sang suami untuk meninggalkan butterfly kiss di leher jenjangnya.

Siwon menggigit perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Heechul kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Heechul tak dapat bertahan lebih lama. Kaki-kaki namja cantik itu terbuka semakin lebar. Siwon harus mencari cara agar 'bukti permainan' mereka tidak tercecer di karpet atau bocah-bocah di depan mereka akan mengajukan seribu satu pertanyaan pada mereka.

Mata hijau terangnya yang kini menurun pada sang putri melihat sebuah gelas kaca setinggi 15 cm yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat susu atau jus. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas itu dan memenjarakan penis Heechul di dalamnya.

"Uurrrghhhh..." Siwon segera membungkam bibir istrinya saat namja cantik itu mencapai puncak.

Splurrruuutt...

Heechul mendesah tertahan dalam lumatannya. Perutnya yang terasa melilit dan sedikit mengejang berangsur membaik seiring dengan keluarnya semen dari lubang penisnya.

Tapi...

Kenapa sepertinya ada benda dingin yang melingkupi penisnya?

Heechul membuka matanya dan melirik ke bawah.

GODDAMN SHIT FUCKED YOU, MASI!

Siwon menjilat bibir bawah Heechul untuk terakhir kali, lalu menaruh gelas yang penuh 'susu' itu di meja kecil di samping sofa.

Seandainya tenaga Heechul tidak terkuras habis, dia pasti akan menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan palu.

Siwon memakaikan kembali celana dalam Heechul. Menurunkan kedua kakinya dan merapikan daster hamilnya.

"Akkkhh..." Heechul meringis saat pangkal selakangnya dirapatkan. Terasa linu. Dipijitnya pelan bagian itu, "Mau kau apakan benda itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gelas berisi semen itu dengan dagunya.

Siwon menyisir rambut Heechul dengan jemarinya. "I don't know. Kau mau meminumnya?" ucapnya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Heechul. "Piss, Hyung," sambungnya sambil membentuk tanda peace di depan dada.

"YEAIIYYY! SUNGHYUN MENAAAANNGGG!" Sunghyun melompat-lompat girang dengan tangan terkepal ke udara.

"PS ini pasti rusak," dengus Kisha ketus. Benar-benar anak Kim—Choi Heechul.

Sunghyun menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dasar sirik! Nenek sihir babo! Kalah sama anak lima tahun! Noona jeleeeeekk!" Ia berbalik, menungging di depan wajah kakaknya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bokong gempalnya. "Weeekk :P"

"UKH! SUNGHYUN JELEK!" Kisha mengepalkan tangannya, berniat meninju pantat adiknya, namun Sunghyun sudah lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa terlebih dahulu. "Dasar cemen!" ejeknya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu berdiri, berjalan dengan kaki menghentak ke arah orang tuanya yang tertawa cekikikkan. "APA?" sentaknya galak.

Tawa Siwon pecah semakin keras. "Benar-benar anak Choi Heechul!"

Heechul berhenti tertawa dan memukul pelan kepala Siwon. "Kau pikir siapa yang menghamiliku, Kuda Bodoh?"

Kisha mengusap peluh di rambut hitamnya yang dikucir kuda. Melihat ada 'susu' tak bertuan(?), iapun mengambilnya. Memeluknya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan bersiap untuk meneguknya.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Siwon dan Heechul bersamaan tepat saat bibir gelas menyentuh bibir putri kecil mereka.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Kisha bingung.

Heechul gelagapan. "Itu... Itu... Anu... itu... ugh..."

"Itu susu hamil punya Mommy, ya kan, Rell?" ucap Siwon sok iya. Tampangnya dari panik berubah menjadi seringai menyebalkan.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kisha menyelidik.

"Iya. Itu susu buat adik bayi," sahut Siwon lancar. Dasar aktor!

Kisha tersenyum lembut. Dia kakak yang baik, tidak boleh mengambil hak adiknya. "Ya udah, nih!" Kisha menyodorkan gelas 'susu'nya pada Heechul.

Heechul menerimanya dengan wajah memucat.

"Diminum, Mum!" ucap Kisha tegas. "Demi adik bayi!" tambahnya.

"Demi adik bayi," timpal Siwon. Memberi tatapan malaikan berkedok setan laknat pada Heechul. 'Yang tabah ya, Rell,' sambung dalam hati sambil tertawa nista.

Heechul menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Na—nanti, ya.."

"SEKARANG!" seru Kisha. Matanya melotot pada sang Ibu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Heechul mengangguk tergagap. Dengan wajah pasi ia meneguk cepat semennya sendiri. Cepat selesaikan ini dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Siwon mengambil gelas di tangan Heechul yang sudah tandas isinya. Menyengir lebar melihat wajah istrinya yang sepucat kertas berubah warna menjadi biru. Berani taruhan dia akan muntah sebentar lagi.

"Adik bayi udah minum susu, adik bayi harus selalu sehat, ya! Nanti kita main sama-sama kalau adik udah keluar," ucap Kisha ceria, menepuk-nepuk perut ibunya, lalu memeluknya.

"Kitten, taruh gelasnya di dapur sana!" suruh ayahnya. Kisha mengangguk semangat. Menyerobot gelas ayahnya dan berlari ke dapur.

"Hooeeekk!" Heechul memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kemeja Siwon.

OH NOOOOOOO! Satu sama, MaSi!

Kisha berhenti secara mendadak saat tiba-tiba datang seorang bocah setan yang berlari melewatinya sambil mengangkat bangku kecil. Kisha menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pandangannya mengikuti arah tujuan Sunghyun.

Sunghyun menaruh bangku kecilnya di dekat grand piano hitam. Naik ke bangku itu untuk menambah tingginya. Kemudian ia menaruh tangannya di atas grand piano dan menopang dagunya.

Dentingan suara piano yang mengalun merdu membuat Sunghyun memejamkan matanya, tersenyum manis dan menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ting tung ting ting

Suara piano yang manis, sesuai dengan yang menekan tuts-tutsnya. Ryeosung, namja manis berumur tiga tahun yang dipuja oleh Sunghyun.

Putra tunggal Yesung dan Ryeowook yang menuruni semua sifat dan watak ibunya. Bermata coklat karamel yang bulat besar, pipi gembil dan rambut hitam kecoklatan. Juga memiliki taraf kepolosan di atas rata-rata.

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat Sunghyun yang begitu terpesona pada putranya. Ia memangku Ryeosung lebih erat dan menggerakkan jari-jari mungil putra imutnya pada tuts yang benar. Ryeosung sangat suka bermain alat musik, sama seperti ibunya.

Teng ting teng tung ting tang

"Puff, the magic dragon  
lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist  
in a land called Honah Lee.." Yesung mulai melantunkan lagu yang terdengar menggemaskan itu sambil bermain piano dengan putranya.

"Little Jackie Paper  
loved that rascal Puff  
and brought him strings and sealing wax  
and other fancy stuff, oh!" lanjutnya.

"Puff, the magic dragon  
lived by the sea  
and frolicked in the autumn mist  
in a land called Honah Lee.." Sunghyun ikut bernyanyi, fasih sekali mengingat itu adalah lagu yang dulu dinyanyikan ayahnya.

Ryeosung menganga dengan wajah kagum saat mendengar Sunghyun bernyanyi. Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, "Sunghyun Hyung keren! Aku pengen jadi istri Sunghyun Hyung!"

Dan Sunghyun pasti akan mendapat serangan jantung jika mendengar namja pujaannya ingin menikah dengannya.

Kisha nyengir, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang persis seperti milik ayahnya. "Anak kecil udah tahu jatuh cinta? Babo!" dengusnya sambil tersenyum geli kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Tak tahukan ia bahwa dirinya juga anak kecil?

Krauk... Krauk...

"Shinri Noona, jangan makan terus, nanti kalau habis, kami makan apa?" kesal seorang namja kecil berumur enam tahun yang mirip spesies ikan dan monyet.

"Donghyuk-ah, kenapa kau cerewet sekali, sih? Umma, Wookie Ahjumma, Teukie Ahjumma dan JungIn Eonni saja tidak marah," ucap Shinri cuek. Gadis cantik bertubuh kurus dan seperti boneka barbie ini melahap ayam goreng tepung ketiganya. Benar-benar, tubuhnya kecil seperti ibunya, namun nafsu makannya sebesar ayahnya.

Kisha yang baru datang langsung menaruh gelasnya di bak piring kotor yang kini tengah dicuci oleh Nari. Tak lupa ia menyapanya dengan manis, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada Ryeowook yang sedang memasak sup ayam dan Leeteuk yang menggoreng ayam. Semoga Onew SHINee tidak datang, atau dia akan menghabiskan seluruh persediaan ayam dengan tampang sangtaenya.

"Tapi kan aku kasihan pada JungIn Noona. Shinri Noona bukannya membantu malah makan terus." Donghyuk memeluk pinggang kakak tercintanya.

JungIn tersipu malu. Gadis tujuh setengah tahun dengan mata hazel ini menggeliat kecil. "Enggak apa-apa kok, Donghyukkie, Noona enggak capek," ucapnya malu-malu sambil mencelupkan paha ayam ditangannya ke adonan tepung.

Kisha menghampiri kakak dan adik adik-adiknya. Ia menyentil dahi Donghyuk dan menjewer telinga Shinri. "Daripada kalian berisik di dapur, lebih baik membantu JungIn Eonni! Shinri, berhenti makan! Donghyuk, kalau kau kasihan, harusnya kau membantu, bukan bertengkar tidak jelas!"

Donghyuk dan Shinri mengangguk sambil meringis kesakitan. "Arraseo, Noona/Eonni," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Kisha melepaskan jewerannya dan melangkah pergi dengan wajah puas.

"Uhh... sakit...," keluh Donghyuk sambil mengusap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Aigo... Donghyukkie, gwaenchana?" tanya JungIn cemas. Ia ingin mengusap dahi Donghyuk, namun kedua tangannya kotor terkena tepung dan telur.

"Sakit, Noona," keluh Donghyuk manja.

"Te—terus Noona mesti gimana?" tanya JungIn bingung.

"Cium~"

BLUSH!

"Eeeh?" JungIn terlonjak dengan wajah memerah.

"Eum..." Donghyuk mengangguk dengan wajah penuh harap.

JungIn menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "N—ne, Donghyuk-ah."

JungIn merundukkan kepalanya—karena Donghyuk yang berumur enam tahun tentulah masih lebih pendek darinya—kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Donghyuk yang memerah.

CUP

"Su—sudah," ucapnya.

Donghyuk tersenyum menang. Ia kecup kilat bibir JungIn. "Gomapta~"

Leeteuk tertawa melihat putrinya yang makin memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Wah, JungIn mendapat first kiss di usia yang masih sangat muda," kata Ryeowook, tersenyum geli. Nari mengangguk setuju.

JungIn menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke permukaan bibirnya. "Dong—Donghyuk-ah..."

"Terus aku gimana, Eonni?" rengek Shinri, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Donghyuk memeluk posesif tubuh JungIn. "Enggak bisa! JungIn Noona milikku!"

Ah... Sepertinya ada sifat Siwon dalam diri Donghyuk yang notabene anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa terasa malam telah menjelang. Seluruh member Super Junior berkumpul di meja makan besar bersama anak-anak mereka. Dua belas orang dewasa dan enam bocah tampan dan cantik duduk dengan tenang di meja makan.

PLAK!

Kisha menampar tangan Sunghyun yang bermaksud mencomot sepotong daging asap. Sunghyun yang apes karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Noona Galak itu hanya bisa pasrah dan mengaduh.

"Berdoa dulu, Mantan Magnae!" sinis Kisha.

Sunghyun biasa-biasa saja disebut mantan magnae. Dia ikhlas karena Ryeosung yang merebut jabatannya. Tapi tidak bisa ikhlas karena sebentar lagi adik Kisha yang akan mengambil jabatan itu.

"Let's pray together," ucap Siwon tenang.

Seluruh orang langsung menautkan jemari mereka masing-masing dan memanjatkan doa.

"Bless us, oh Lord, and these Thy gifts which we are about to receive from Thy bounty..." kata Siwon dan Kisha bersama.

Yesung nyengir dan menyenggol siku Kyuhyun, "Ada dua pendeta sekarang," bisiknya.

"...melalui Kristus Tuhan Kami. Amin," sambung Siwon, Kisha dan... Heechul.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Dan seorang umat baru."

"MARI MAKAAAAAAANN!" teriak Shinri semangat.

Setelah makan malah usai, para orang tua bersantai di depan TV sementara anak-anak mereka kembali bermain, berlarian di seluruh ruangan yang ada.

BRUK!

"SUGAR!" teriak Sunghyun panik. Dilihatnya Ryeosung terjungkal jatuh karena tersandung saat berlari. Ia langsung mendekati si magnae.

"Hiks... hiks... Huweeeeeee... Ummaaaa~ ummaaaaa~ huhuhuuu..." Ryeosung menangis keras dan membuat seluruh orang tua bergegas menghampirinya karena khawatir.

Sunghyun membantu adiknya untuk berdiri. "Cup cup cup... Jangan menangis, Sugar~." Ia mengusap lutut Ryeosung yang sedikit lecet.

"Hiks... Sakit, Hyung..." Ryeosung menuruti Hyungnya untuk berhenti menangis, namun tetap terisak.

"Jangan nangis, nanti Hyung nyanyiin lagu, ne?" ucap Sunghyun.

"Eum!" Ryeosung mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ah~ aah~ aaah~" Sunghyun mulai melantunkan beberapa nada dengan wajah sok seperti penyanyi profesional.

JungIn, Kisha, Shinri, Donghyuk dan Ryeosung langsung tahu lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh bocah evil itu. "Dang geun song!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sunghyun mulai berjoget autis(?) "Na bogoshipni?"

"Dang geun!" teriak Ryeosung nyaring.

"Na saenggakna ni?"

"Dang geun!"

"I love you, you love me~"

"Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!" teriak seluruh anak kecuali Sunghyun.

"Na joa hani?"

"Dang geun!"

"Na sarang hani?"

"Dang geun!"

"I love you, you love me~"

"Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!"

"Na honajima!"

"Dang geun!"

"Onjekkajina!"

"Dang geun!"

"Joahae, joahae~"

"Dang geun! Dang geun! Dang geun!"

Setiap Sunghyun menyelesaikan sebaris lirik, maka Ryeosung akan memekik 'dang geun' dengan semangat, begitupun kakak-kakaknya.

"Na haengbok haeyo!"

"Dang geun!"

"Na jeul gowoyo!"

"Dang geun!"

Sunghyun membuat love sign dengan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. "Saranghae, saranghae~"

"Dang geuuuunn song!" teriak anak-anak perempuan dengan girang.

Donghyuk menggenggam tangan JungIn dan ikut bernyanyi, "Ddae ro nun jja jeung na go  
Ddae ro nun him dul ro do  
No ekyote onjena  
Oot go it nun nal saenggakhae," nyanyinya sok romantis. JungIn deg-degan.

Sunghyun tak mau kalah. Ia berjongkok dan menaruh satu lututnya di lantai, menggapai tangan kanan Ryeosung dan mengecup punggung tangannya. "Ddae ro nun seul po ji go  
Ddae ro pun we ro wo do  
No ekyote onjenahamgge  
Ha nunnarul saenggakhae~"

Ryeosung mengerjap polos. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Hyungnya itu bersikap konyol—romantis, menurutnya.

Kisha langsung bersikap seperti orang yang mau muntah.

"Ah~ aah~ aaah~"

"Dang geuuuunn song!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Lagu pertama punya Kyuhyun, Puff, the magic dragon. Lagu kedua, lagu anak-anak. Judulnya Dang geun song/Carrot song. Kenapa ga saia kasih lagu The Three Bears? Oke, Sunghyun bukan bapaknya yang nyanyi The Three Bears buat Umin di mini drama xD  
Sunghyun lebih kece getoh~ xxD

Menurut saia, Carrot song lebih bagus ketimbang The Three Bears #ditempeleng. Narsis gila, sumpah!

Do you miss me? Obvious!  
Do you think about me? Obvious!  
I love you, you love me.  
Obvious! Obvious! Obvious!

Dan ini bagian romantisnya Donghyuk n' Sunghyun.

Even though at times you feel irritable  
Even though at times its difficult  
Always think of me, who will always be smilling by your side.

Even though at times you feel sad  
Even though at times its lonely  
Always think of me, who will always be with you.

Arrrrgggghhhh... So sweet! Bocah aja udah pinter ngegombar *kena gampar menuhin ramblingan*

Yaudah deh, cekokin saya pake review biar saya ga cerewet ya~

Cekokiiiinn~


End file.
